Just a Dream
by xiLynnx
Summary: They were playing the drinking game again, and she was babbling. Which meant that she didn't know what to say, which meant that she was nervous, which meant that she still loved him. Everything in the world was right again. One-shot.


Seven days. That's how many days it's been since she's left.

To tell the truth, there was nothing he could have done anyways. He had come home after a long day at the company to see her sitting on the couch, arms and legs crossed. The TV wasn't on, and there was a suitcase placed beside her.

"I'm leaving." That's all she said when he had stepped inside the house. Then she had taken her luggage and left. Brushing past him to go out the door like he wasn't there.

Maybe he deserved it. Maybe he didn't. Maybe she finally realized that she was too good for him. Too good to be true.

How he had got her to become his girlfriend in the first place and how he got her to move in with him; he had no idea. Now, his house was empty without her laughter, and he couldn't stand it. The silence was too loud for him. It was deafening.

So that's how Sasuke Uchiha ended up here. In a bar, without a single care in the world, drowning down drink after drink. He was building up quite a debt here, but that didn't bother him. There didn't seem to be a single purpose in life without her.

He took a look around for the tenth time that night.

There girls here were beautiful, he had to admit. But they didn't have quite the exact shade of dark blue she had. They definitely didn't contain the pearl shaded color eyes she had, nor the tint of lavender that it contained when she laughed. They didn't possess her innocent giggle that made him want to ravish her every single time. No. They weren't her. No one could be.

He drowned down another drink, head falling onto the table.

"Sir...," the bartender started saying, " I think you've had enough for the last couple of days."

_Shut up. Can't you see I'm trying to drown in my own misery? _

"Che. I'm not hurting anyone, am I?"

The bartender sighed. Sasuke suddenly heard the sound of high heels walking towards him.

"Don't worry sir. I'll make sure he doesn't cause trouble."

"If you say so ma'am..." The sound of the bartender's walking became faint.

The woman pulled up a seat, sitting beside him. He could hear her grabbing his drink out of his hand and taking a sip.

"Let's leave." She said after putting down the drink.

"Shut up. You're the one who left me."

There was no response, and then he heard the sound of high heels hitting the floor again.

He quickly grabbed her arm.

"...I'm sorry." He quickly mumbled under his breath.

She sighed and grabbed his drink again.

"My dad...threatened to bankrupt your company if I stayed. I mean, you put a lot of work into it. I couldn't let it just collapse because of me. It just wouldn't be right. I mean it's not fair! How could he do that to you. So of course I had to comply. I mean-"

He smiled to himself, amused. She was blabbering, which meant she was nervous, which meant she still loved him.

"Shut up. Your giving me a headache." He slowly lifted his head and grabbed his drink from her.

"Hey!"

He placed the drink down and turned towards her.

He saw she was fiddling with her fingers, looking towards the floor.

"I didn't mean to. Honestly. I didn't mean to leave you. I just couldn't help it. My dad's-"

"Hinata," she stopped talking and looked up at him, "Just shut up."

He quickly crushed his lips to her's for a chaste kiss and then proceeded to wrap his arms around her in a tight hug. She relaxed in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." she said.

"Just shut up." he told her as he breathed in the lavender scent of her hair.

He sighed in relief.

Everything was right in the world again.

"Well...now that we've made up. My dad kinda, sorta wants to talk to you." She told him, with a nervous smile.

"Shizzlesticks." He mumbled and drowned down another drink.

* * *

Just a random little story that popped in my head while listening to "Just a Dream". And if you haven't heard it yet, check it out! Not the original btw, the one by Sam Tsui and Christina. They make the original...uh...lets just say they pwned the song. :D

Thank you again for reading! -bows- Now please review! You get a candy cane! :)


End file.
